Tom Hanks
Tom Hanks (1956 - ) Film Deaths *''The 'Burbs'' (1989) [Ray Peterson]: Dismembered with a chainsaw by cult members in a dream sequence; he survives the movie in reality. (Thanks to Tommy) *''A League of Their Own'' (1992)A League of Thier Own (1992)[Jimmy Dugan]: Dies of old age/natural causes (off-screen) at the age of 81 between the main body of the film (set in the 1940s) and the present-day framing sequence. A memorial photo is shown at the museum. *''Philadelphia ''(1993) [Andrew Beckett]: Dies of AIDS complications in the hospital, with his family around his bedside. *''Apollo 13 ''(1995) [Jim Lovell]: Blown out into space after being hit by debris when the spacecraft depressurizes in Kathleen Quinlan's nightmare (He survives the movie in reality). *''Saving Private Ryan ''(1998) [Captain John Miller]: Shot by a German soldier during a battle, he dies in Matt Damon's arms shortly afterwards. *''Toy Story 2 (1999; animated) '[Sherriff Woody Pride]: In a dream sequence, he dies while getting attacked by zombies in the garbage can that Andy (John Morris) used while saying goodbye. (Hanks survives in reality.) (played for comic effect.) *Road to Perdition (2002)' [''Michael Sullivan]: Shot twice in the back by Jude Law while standing by the window. He dies in his son's (Tyler Hoechlin's) arms after managing to shoot Jude in the back to save Tyler. *''The Ladykillers ''(2004) [Professor G.H. Dorr]: Accidentally hanged when his cape gets tangled around his neck, after an animal statue falls on his head and causes him to fall from a bridge; his body then falls onto a passing garbage scow when his cape rips (See also Alec Guinness in the 1955 original). (Thanks to Robert and James) *''Extremely Loud and Incredibly Close'' (2011) [Thomas Schell]: Killed (off-screen) in the 9/11 World Trade Center attack; he periodically appears in flashbacks throughout the rest of the movie. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Cloud Atlas ''(2012) [Dr. Henry Goose / Hotel Manager / Isaac Sachs / Dermot Hoggins / Cavendish Look A Like / Zachry]: Playing multiple roles in the various segments of the film; "Dr. Henry Goose" is bludgeoned to death with a chest by Jim Sturgess (who Tom has been secretly poisoning) as Tom is struggling with David Gyasi. "Isaac Sachs" is killed in a plane crash (along with everyone else on board) after Hugo Weaving sets off a bomb on his plane (Tom's other roles survive the film and Tom is in heavy make-up for several of the roles). *''Sully'' (2016) [Chesley Sullenburger]: Incinerated in a dream sequence when the plane he and Aaron Eckhart are piloting crashes into a building as they attempt to return to Laguradia airport (He survives the movie in reality.) Deaths in TV *''Tales from the Crypt: None But the Lonely Heart ''(1992) [Baxter]: Electrocuted when Treat Williams shoves his head into a television set. (Thanks to Andrew) *''Fallen Angels: I'll Be Waiting'' (1993) [Trouble Boy #1]: Shot to death in his car by Bruno Kirby. *''Freedom: A History of US'' (2003) [Abraham Lincoln/Daniel Boone/Charles Erskine Scott Wood]: Has three different deaths in the three different stories. (1) "Abraham" is killed by shooting in the back of the head by John Wilkes Booth. (2) "Charles" is dies of old age/natural causes. (3) "Daniel" is dies of old age/natural causes. (trivia: it's known Tom is a distant relative of Abraham Lincoln, most obvious cause Lincoln's mother's maiden name is "Hanks".) Noteworthy Relatives *Ex-Husband of Samantha Lewes. *Husband of Rita Wilson. *Father of Colin Hanks, Elizabeth Hanks, and Chet Hanks. Gallery Dorr's death.png|Tom Hanks' death in The Ladykillers Category:Actors Category:Academy Award Nominees Category:Academy Award Winners Category:1956 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by AIDS Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by beating Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Christian Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Musicians Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Dream death scenes Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Historical death scenes Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Coen Brothers Movies Category:People who died in a Tales from the Crypt film Category:Death scenes by natural causes Category:Actors who died in The Wachowskis Movies Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Actors who died in Tom Tykwer Movies Category:Actors who died in Sam Mendes Movies Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Robert Zemeckis Movies Category:Parents Category:Method Actors Category:Stage Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Family Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:War Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Actors who died while playing Abraham Lincoln Category:TriStar Stars Category:Deaths in the TriStar universe Category:Dreamworks Pictures Stars Category:Deaths in the Dreamworks universe Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:History Stars Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Animation Stars Category:Empire Award Nominees Category:National Board of Review Award Winners Category:Critics' Choice Awards Nominees